hijoteefandomcom-20200214-history
Downtown Toontown
This is the fifteenth episode of the second season of the series. Plot *'This is the episode script as recorded from the main Chat:' AwesomeTD PLEASE EAT 2:14 The Villainous Vulture I'm to lazy to go downstairs too :P Welcome to the TDRP: The Next Generation Wiki chat 2:15 Dapi602 im eat some cachew and i drink some diet pepsi right know 2:15 AwesomeTD PLEASE DO NOT TALK OR ELSE YOU WILL GET KICK ' : "Okay campers" ' : "Welcome back!" ' : "How was space?" ... you can talk 2:15 Coolboy87 : Bad. 2:15 TrueCobalion : EPIC : TDfan10 : It was awesome Chris! 2:15 The Villainous Vulture Lame. 2:15 Lettucecow I almost got voted off 2:15 Coolboy87 : RUBBISH...Okay..Goodish 2:15 Lettucecow : Yeah, and I'm sure you will this time Mike 2:15 Dapi602 : pretty cool ! 2:15 Lettucecow : If we lose of course 2:15 Coolboy87 : Yeah. It was cool..I agree 2:15 Lettucecow So not good! 2:15 The Villainous Vulture Trent, I think your abit to obsessed with space 2:16 BoysCanLikeItToo no recap? 2:16 Lettucecow not bad.... 2:16 AwesomeTD nope 2:16 BoysCanLikeItToo D: 2:16 The Villainous Vulture :P 2:16 TrueCobalion : Heh heh, sorry Scott. :P 2:16 The Villainous Vulture It's fine, weird, but fine 2:16 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay guys" ' : "Space was cool" ' : "But you know what's cooler?" 2:17 Lettucecow *turns to chester* NO IT WASN'T 2:17 AwesomeTD ' : "CARTOONS! :D" 2:17 TDfan10 : cartoons? 2:17 The Villainous Vulture Really? 2:17 AwesomeTD ' : "Yay!" 2:17 Lettucecow cool 2:17 AwesomeTD SCENE SWITCHES TO ANIMATION BUILDING ' : "Okay guys" 2:17 TrueCobalion : Lemme example this *Shows TV of Willy Coyote falling off a cliff into Dynamite* 2:17 AwesomeTD ' : "You will now make your own cartoon" 2:17 The Villainous Vulture Ok that IS funny 2:18 Lettucecow own cartoon? 2:18 TDfan10 : what kind of cartoon Chris? 2:18 AwesomeTD ' : "I stole like 15 PC's from Pixar" 2:18 TrueCobalion : What? 2:18 AwesomeTD ' : "You guys get to use them" 2:18 Lettucecow Did duncan help you? 2:18 TDfan10 : He he he 2:18 Coolboy87 : We will get sued.. 2:18 AwesomeTD ' : "So grab your computers" 2:18 The Villainous Vulture Maybe... 2:18 TrueCobalion : *gets computer* 2:18 AwesomeTD SCENE BLOWS UP!!! 2:18 TDfan10 : Ahhh! 2:18 Lettucecow what about you? "vito" is good at stealing huh? 2:18 AwesomeTD ' : "Ooops!" ' : "He he he, good one Chef :P" 2:18 Lettucecow I said sorry! 2:18 The Villainous Vulture *Sits next to Trent* 2:18 AwesomeTD ' : "Looks like the whole place blew up!" 2:18 TDfan10 : Yeah, no shit sherlock 2:18 TrueCobalion : Ugh. Those were Pixar computers! 2:19 AwesomeTD ' : "Guess we have to make cartoons the old fashioned way" 2:19 Lettucecow *facepalm 2:19 TDfan10 : you mean 2:19 Dapi602 : ok 2:19 The Villainous Vulture UGH! 2:19 Lettucecow old fashioned? 2:19 Coolboy87 : What? But..UGH! 2:19 AwesomeTD SCENE SWITCHES TO DOWNTOWN MOVIE SET 2:19 TDfan10 : Yes! I like this set 2:19 TrueCobalion : Oh god its realistic 2:19 Coolboy87 : Wow. Still a peculiar set 2:19 TDfan10 : Yeah, so big :) 2:19 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay guys, everyone dress up as the Looney Tunes" 2:19 Lettucecow really? 2:19 AwesomeTD ' : "We will now make a cartoon" 2:19 TDfan10 : Looney Tunes? 2:19 TrueCobalion : *dresses up as the road runner* 2:19 TDfan10 : cartoon here in the city? 2:19 Dapi602 : agree with you beth 2:19 TrueCobalion : Meep meep 2:19 TDfan10 : what do you mean chris? 2:19 Lettucecow dress up? 2:19 AwesomeTD ' : "Right here on... TOON TOWN" 2:20 The Villainous Vulture *Dress' as Bugs* 2:20 TDfan10 : I wanna be the yellow bird! 2:20 Coolboy87 : *As Bugs*: What's up doc..*Munches Carrot* : TDfan10 : He he he *dress up as daffy duck* 2:20 AwesomeTD : "I will be the camera man" 2:20 The Villainous Vulture Beth, I'm Bugs 2:20 Coolboy87 : Scott. I am already Bugs. 2:20 TDfan10 : *dress up as tweety* 2:20 Dapi602 : ok 2:20 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay are we all dressed up?" 2:20 Coolboy87 : Fine I will be Lola. 2:20 TDfan10 : yes chris! 2:20 The Villainous Vulture I typed first! 2:20 Lettucecow *turns into chester* BACK IN MY DAY WE HAD GOOD CARTOONS LIKE POPPEY 2:20 TrueCobalion : Meep meep! 2:20 TDfan10 : Let's start! 2:20 Coolboy87 : No i DID 2:20 AwesomeTD ' : "VILLAINS GO FIRST since the won last episode" 2:20 The Villainous Vulture I'm Elmer 2:20 TDfan10 : Villains first, aww man 2:20 AwesomeTD ' : "Make me a funny cartoon" ' : "Me and Chef will judge it" 2:21 TrueCobalion : *Running up a building* 2:21 AwesomeTD ' : "Ready?" 2:21 Lettucecow : Ready Chris! 2:21 Dapi602 : im anais from the amazing world of gumball 2:21 AwesomeTD ' : "Set?" ' : "CARTOON TIME! :D " 2:21 TrueCobalion : *runs up the building* : MEEP MEEP! : *hit by piano* 2:21 Coolboy87 : *Witch Lezah*: Where is that bunney 2:21 The Villainous Vulture *Walks up to Duncan* Meh, whats up loser? *pushes Duncan into dynamite* 2:21 Dapi602 : are you ok 2:21 TrueCobalion : *falls into the bomb* : Meep? 2:21 AwesomeTD : "HA HA HA!!!" 2:21 TrueCobalion : *crushed by an Anvil* 2:21 Coolboy87 : *Dies*: THAT BUNNY...I WILL..HELP! 2:22 AwesomeTD ' : "He he he!" 2:22 Dapi602 : aah *eat by godzilla* 2:22 Coolboy87 : *Pees Pants*: THIS ISN'T...EW 2:22 TrueCobalion : MEEEEEEP! *on firre* 2:22 The Villainous Vulture Hey Elmer, lemme help you *Throws him through a door* 2:22 AwesomeTD : "This cartoon is hillarious!" 2:22 TrueCobalion : *runs off a cliff* 2:22 Dapi602 : help me ! 2:22 The Villainous Vulture Welcome to the loser salione! 2:22 TrueCobalion : *does a cartoon way of falling* 2:22 Dapi602 : *fart on godzilla mouth* 2:22 AwesomeTD ' : "Yeah! watching this makes me feel like a kid again!" 2:22 TrueCobalion : MEEEEEEEEEP! 2:22 The Villainous Vulture *Makes Duncan bald* All set! 2:22 Dapi602 : here e go ! 2:23 TrueCobalion : *sets off a bomb again* 2:23 Coolboy87 : *Uses Magic, tuns herself into a Banana*: Wait am I...a...*looks up*: AHH! *Gets Squished by an Anvil* 2:23 AwesomeTD ' : "OKAY STOP" ' : "Commercials" 2:23 BoysCanLikeItToo o.o 2:23 TrueCobalion : Meep... 2:23 AwesomeTD ' : "I give it an 8" 2:23 The Villainous Vulture *To Duncan* Nice head, BALDY! 2:23 TDfan10 Aww man that's going to be hard to beat! 2:23 AwesomeTD : "I give it a 9 for really funny and well performed" 2:23 Lettucecow *as chester* I'd give it a 0 2:24 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay that's 17 points for Villains" 2:24 Lettucecow : Really? 2:24 TrueCobalion : Yay! 2:24 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay HEROES turn!" 2:24 TrueCobalion : -conf- I gave it my all! 2:24 AwesomeTD ' : "Ready Heroes?" 2:24 Lettucecow : Okay let's go beat that team! 2:24 Dapi602 : whooohoo *high five team* 2:24 The Villainous Vulture Nice job Meep 2:24 Lettucecow I'l be daffy duck! 2:24 TDfan10 : Wait Cody I'm already Daffy, see? 2:24 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay are we all dressed up?" 2:24 Lettucecow : Whatever guess I'll be the cat... 2:24 TDfan10 : Yay, don't eat me Cody :P 2:24 Lettucecow *switches to the manvalent one* I'll be....wile e coyte...hehehehhe 2:25 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay heroes ready?" ' : "Set?" 2:25 Lettucecow yes heheheheh 2:25 TDfan10 : yes, tweet! 2:25 AwesomeTD ' : "CARTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNN!!!" 2:25 TDfan10 : tweet! tweet! 2:25 Coolboy87 : *As Petunia* Chris is awesome..Awesome..Way better than...PORKY...Chris should this a ten, and Chef to....*Kisses Camera, but falls*: Owch...*Slobbers and faints* : *Gets up hops like a weirdo*: NU NUH NUH NUH 2:26 TrueCobalion : ... 2:26 TDfan10 : *tweet tweet* : Quack! *goes and says duck jokes* 2:26 Dapi602 : go beth ! 2:26 The Villainous Vulture Really... this is all they have? 2:26 Lettucecow : *goes and looks for tweety bird* 2:26 AwesomeTD ' : "boooooorring..." 2:26 TDfan10 : Who you calling boring? 2:26 Coolboy87 : *Farts*: Ooh. That might've been my..*Explosion* 2:26 AwesomeTD ' : "VILLAINS WIN" 2:26 TrueCobalion : YAY~! 2:26 TDfan10 : NO :( 2:26 The Villainous Vulture YES! 2:26 Coolboy87 : Wait I was the .. 2:26 Lettucecow : Wait hold up Chris, how come we lose so fast? 2:26 AwesomeTD : "Yeah! Villains had the best cartoon!" 2:26 Dapi602 coolboy PM 2:26 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay that's it" 2:27 Lettucecow we lose again? dammit 2:27 TrueCobalion : *high five* 2:27 The Villainous Vulture Nice job Trent! *high-5's Trent* 2:27 TDfan10 : This is lame we always lose 2:28 TrueCobalion : Thanks 2:28 Dapi602 : *high five scott* coolboy PM 2:28 The Villainous Vulture *High-5's Heather* 2:28 Lettucecow : I know right Dawn, we need to win next episode 2:29 Dapi602 : thanks : *hugs trent* 2:27 AwesomeTD THIS EPISODE HAS COME TO A HALT 2:27 Lettucecow : *sneaks into girl's cabin and finds Dawn's idol* : *as mal* He he he, people want to vote me off, well too bad :P 2:31 AwesomeTD SCENE SWITCHES TO ELIMINATION CEREMONY 2:31 TDfan10 It's a shame we keep losing 2:31 Lettucecow I know right Dawn? :( 2:31 Coolboy87 : *sees Mike putting an idol in his pocket* : Oookay? 1:31 TDfan10 : Yeah, but good thing I still immune : *looks into pockets* Hey! Where's my idol! 2:32 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay Heroes cast your votes!" 2:31 Lettucecow *as mal* He he he 2:32 TDfan10 Wait Chris, where's my idol! 2:32 Lettucecow OMG Dawn you lost it? 2:32 The Villainous Vulture He he he, I love seeing these losers Welcome to the TDRP: The Next Generation Wiki chat 2:32 Coolboy87 : Yeah me too Scott, but most likely we'll lose next 2:32 The Villainous Vulture Really? 2:32 Coolboy87 : Well everyone here sucks except me 2:32 AwesomeTD ' : "Vote on my PM" 2:32 Coolboy87 : I deserve to be in my own team 2:32 Lettucecow : *conf* My plan is finally going to work, and that mean Mike will finally be gone 2:32 The Villainous Vulture Hmmm... 2:33 AwesomeTD ' : "So far I only have 2 votes" ' : "Okay 3 votes" ' : "Okay votes are in :)" 2:33 TDfan10 : Please don't vote for me guys :( 2:33 BoysCanLikeItToo *at home, making a bag of popcorn, the bag suddenly explodes* WHHHYYYY??!!! 2:33 TrueCobalion : Do you think Ezekiel will be feral by that? 2:33 AwesomeTD ' : "The following cast mates are safe..." ' : "It starts with a B..." 2:33 The Villainous Vulture Did I just hear Zeke explode? 2:34 AwesomeTD ' : " " 2:34 Coolboy87 : Wow. Me? 2:34 Dapi602 : yay my best friend beth is safe ! 2:34 AwesomeTD ' : "Yes, Beth you are safe" ' : " is safe too" 2:34 Coolboy87 : Yes! 2:34 Lettucecow yes 2:34 AwesomeTD ' : " is safe" 2:34 TrueCobalion : Woo 2:34 TDfan10 Yay Cody 2:34 AwesomeTD ' : "and finally..." 2:34 The Villainous Vulture Hey Trent, how do you think GWEN is doing? 2:34 AwesomeTD ' : " is safe" ' : "Okay that's it" 2:34 TDfan10 : Wait I'm low :( 2:35 TrueCobalion : I don't know 2:35 Lettucecow : Don't worry Dawn, I'm sure Mike got most of the votes 2:35 TDfan10 *fart* 2:35 TrueCobalion and are low 2:35 TDfan10 : Okay then cus I'm scared :( *hugs Cody* 2:35 Dapi602 or who will be eliminated 2:35 Lettucecow I'm in the bottom 2 again? 2:35 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay then, looks like and are now LOW" 2:35 TDfan10 uh oh 2:35 The Villainous Vulture What do you hope? *Winks* 2:35 AwesomeTD ' : "and the ugly camper to go is..." 2:35 Lettucecow : Mike, say mike! 2:35 Lettucecow *conf* My MDP keeps messing things up... 2:35 Dapi602 :i hope mike go 2:35 TDfan10 : Yeah, say Mike! 2:35 AwesomeTD ' : "is..." 2:35 Coolboy87 : Ugly? 2:35 The Villainous Vulture If it's not Mike... 2:35 AwesomeTD ' : "IS..." 2:35 Lettucecow am I safe? 2:35 TDfan10 : OMG say I'm safe already :O 2:35 TrueCobalion : Its obvious D: 2:35 Dapi602 : i hope mike go 2:35 AwesomeTD ' : " YOU ARE OUT! :D " 2:36 Lettucecow Yes! 2:36 TDfan10 YES! 2:36 The Villainous Vulture SH**! 2:36 AwesomeTD ' : "Bye " 2:36 Dapi602 : well bye mike 2:36 Lettucecow Plan worked! 2:36 TDfan10 : Yes, bye bye Mike! 2:36 The Villainous Vulture : Well there goes Mike 2:36 Coolboy87 : Yeah too bad, I liked him 2:36 Lettucecow Well, I guess this is it then 2:36 TDfan10 : Yes! Go away Mike! I'm safe! 2:36 Lettucecow : Of course yo are Dawn :) I bet like only 1 person vote for you :P 2:36 TDfan10 : Well then, if only I could find my idol, that was I won't have to worry next time if I'm low 2:36 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay then that's it guys" 2:36 Dapi602 : Just go already man 2:36 Lettucecow Very well then, I would go... BUT *takes out idol* I'm immune! 2:36 Coolboy87 : Ha ha Ha, knew it! 2:36 The Villainous Vulture : Oh wow 2:36 AwesomeTD ' : "And looks like Mike is now safe!" 2:36 Lettucecow Yes! Take that! 2:36 Lettucecow : Wait what? How 2:36 TDfan10 : NOOOOOOOOOOO! 2:36 Coolboy87 : Yes my Mike is safe! 2:36 TrueCobalion : How this happen? 2:36 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay then since Mike is safe, then I guess Dawn is now..." 2:36 TDfan10 : NOOOOOOOO! 2:36 Lettucecow : What the hell Chris? You said last episode Dawn was immune No she's not, I am now *laughs* 2:36 Dapi602 : Too bad Dawn 2:36 TDfan10 : Yes I'm still immune, I licked Cody first, remember Chris? 2:36 AwesomeTD ' : "If you are immune, then where's your idol Dawn?" 2:36 TDfan10 : Well... I kinda lost it 2:36 Lettucecow Yeah, you lost it Dawn! Go away 2:36 AwesomeTD ' : "Well too bad, you snooze you lose!" 2:36 Lettucecow : Aww man, really Chris? 2:36 AwesomeTD ' : "Bye bye Dawn!" 2:36 TDfan10 : NOOOOOOO! 2:36 Coolboy87 : He he he 2:36 TrueCobalion : This is hilarious 2:36 TDfan10 : You suck Mike! 2:36 Coolboy87 : So..close. 2:36 The Villainous Vulture Well I guess there goes Dawn 2:36 TDfan10 : MIKE your an IDOL STEALER 2:36 Dapi602 : We get it Dawn! 2:36 Coolboy87 : Yeah, Mike is way better than you loser! 2:36 TDfan10 : I HATE YOU MIKE 2:36 Lettucecow Yeah whatever 2:36 Coolboy87 and have all left Arch 2:36 The Villainous Vulture : I'm not even in this team anyway LOL 2:36 TDfan10 : This is unfair! Mike stole my idol! 2:36 Lettucecow No I didn't 2:36 Dapi602 : dawn you are too annoying with your cody anyway 2:36 AwesomeTD ' : "Who cares Dawn, just go!" 2:36 The Villainous Vulture : Yeah, it's about time your relationship goes... bust! 2:36 TrueCobalion : He he he 2:36 TDfan10 : Who voted for me anyway? 2:36 AwesomeTD ' : "I got 2 votes for Dawn and 3 for Mike, but then... you know" 2:36 BoysCanLikeItToo *cough return cough* 2:36 The Villainous Vulture *couch yea couch* 2:36 TDfan10 Wait 2:36 The Villainous Vulture Hey Arch 2:36 Lettucecow sorry dawn, we'll see each other in the finale anyway 2:36 The Villainous Vulture shoot 2:36 Lettucecow Yeah, the finale where I will win! 2:36 TDfan10 : Mike, you cheater! You stole my idol and you will not get away with this! 2:36 AwesomeTD ' : "Chef!" 2:36 TDfan10 : I will show all of you who you really are and then I will deserve to win, not you! 2:36 AwesomeTD ' : "Take her away Chef" ' : "Eh... whatever" *grabs Dawn and puts her in the lamosine* 2:36 TDfan10 : Hey! Put me down! : This is so lame *takes the lamosine* Ahh! 2:36 Lettucecow Bye Dawn, I'll miss you! 2:36 The Villainous Vulture No we won't :P 2:36 Lettucecow : *conf* Ha ha ha, I had no idea that idol was Dawn's, I guess I just made Cody really mad, he he he awesome! 2:36 TrueCobalion : Bye Dawn 2:36 Coolboy87 : Yeah, bye tiny! 2:36 Dapi602 : Cody doesn't need you anymore! 2:36 AwesomeTD ' : "Well then, what a shocking elimination, right Chef?" ' : "Yep" ' : "He he he, looks like is finally gone so is now single again :P" ' : "I know right, about time" :P ' : "Anyway, that's it for this episode guys!" ' : "See you next time on..." ' : "TOTAL" ' : "DRAMA" 2:36 TDfan10 : I hate you Mike!!! 2:36 AwesomeTD ' : "ACTION" THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED Category:Episodes